Underhood electronics are becoming more prevalent as more functions are contained under hood, such as antilock braking system, engine control, transmission control, variable valve timing, as well as numerous sensors and actuators. Currently, heavily sealed modules are installed underhood which are used to house various electronic boxes. These modules are very costly due to the high level of sealing and protection required, as well as the need for cooling of the electronics. Typically these modules include aluminum cast housings with cooling features, as well as a significant amount of bracketry to support the electronic boxes in the entire module. Further, these modules require connectors, pigtails, and wiring harnesses that are associated with each of the underhood electronic devices. Accordingly, there exits a need to provide an electronic system for the underhood devices of a motor vehicle which reduces the costs, packaging, volume and weight of the system, while increasing the serviceability and packaging efficiency of the system.